theyvanishedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Everhart
Spoiler's Ahead ! ! "He's my best mate. I-I just don't want to go against him. He wants the adults back for all the kids. But-but I could live without them..." - Dylan to Charlie About Dylan Everhart is a human and main character on Vanished. The academy kids call the people who live in town, Townies, and he lives in town. When the dome came down, he enjoyed the freedom and secretly didn't want to adults back. He is the son of Joseph Everhart and Darcy Everhart. He's the older brother of Melissa Everhart and older half-brother of Mason Everhart. His mother died when he was younger and his father remarried. He is the step-son of Carrie Everhart. His life changed when the adults disappear and the dome comes down and he finally got to be free, instead of always being controlled by his sheriff dad. Him and everyone else have to learn to survive in a town without adults and without any means of escape from town. Dylan is a member of the Everhart family. Early Life Dylan was born on March 4th, to Joseph Everhart and Darcy Everhart in Australia. When he was one, his sister Melissa was born. When he was around seven, his mother died. He moved to Devils Grove, Oregon when he was eight and moved into the Everhart House in town. He's lived in that house on the outskirts of the woods ever since. He met Spencer White and Rose Sinclair right away and became their friend, Spencer, his best friend. He met Charlotte Walker, who lived across the street, and she was sweet and made him feel welcome, and he got a crush on her, but she moved away about two years later. When he was around 12, his father remarried to a woman named Carrie. His father then told him they were moving to live with Carrie in the city after they married. Dylan was very upset at the news and had to say goodbye to his friends. But it was decided against when Carrie came to live with them in town, but it was found it was decided with a little help from an outside source, who made Carrie come to town to keep Dylan there. When he was 16, his half-brother Mason was born. Throughout the Series Season One Personality Dylan spent his whole childhood trying to live up to his dad's high expectations. Every time his dad was hard on him, his mom would always be the one to soften the blow. When his mom died, he became a little more moody and wasn't the same happy jolly kid he used to be. After a while, he got over it by joining baseball and taking out his angry and frustrations. He starting doing better in school and being happy again. Spencer always talks about Dylan in a high manor and how much of a good person he is, and always will be. When the dome comes down, he starts becoming a little shady. He helps Spencer and other people in any way he can, but he secretly doesn't want the adults back. Physical Appearance Dylan is a very handsome young man with a complexion between tan and pale, brown eyes and sandy-blondish-brownish hair which he usually wears spiked up but sometimes lets it hang down on his forehead. He has a thin, but athletic figure and is 6'0. Dylan's style is always either khakis, different jeans, or sweatpants with a t shirt, blank or with a brand name on it, a shirt with three quarter sleeves, plaid shirts, long sleeves, or a big sweater in different colors. Powers and Abilities Dylan has the abilities of a regular human being. Weakness' Dylan has the weakness' of a regular human being. Relationships Charlotte Walker They met when they were kids and he moved to town. He immediately got a crush on her as she was friendly, but she moved away two years later. When they meet again, after the adults disappear, and he has an immediate attraction to her, remembering her. He can't help but like her, but he tries not to, due to her reputation. They become friends. He eventually gives her a chance. Spencer White They've been best friends since Dylan moved to town. They were always there for each other. When the adults disappear, Spencer immediately wants to get them back, Dylan joins him, even though Dylan secretly doesn't want them back, he helped his best friend. Melissa Everhart Dylan's close with his little sister Melissa. He's protective of her but gets mad when she doesn't listen to her. Joseph Everhart The relationship of Dylan and Joseph is not the typical father-son relationship. Dylan has always been distanced from his father since he was young. He's always felt the need to be better to get his fathers approval. Dylan doesn't seem to have had a close relationship with him, as he doesn't want the adults back. Joe was always working, which just distanced them more. Joe did care for Dylan, but Dylan believes that he wanted to control every thing in his life. Other relationships Dylan and Rose (Friends) Dylan and Ace (friends) Dylan and Carrie (Step-mother and step-son) Dylan and Darcy (Mother and son) Dylan and Mason (Half-brothers) Dylan and Evelyn (Friends) Dylan and Reed (friends) Dylan and Piper (Former crushed on/ Enemies) Dylan and Annabelle (Cousins) Name Welsh Meaning The name Dylan is a Welsh baby name. In Welsh the meaning of the name Dylan is:Son of the wave, born near the sea, influence. Famous bearers: Welsh poet Dylan Thomas, American folk singer Bob Dylan. American Meaning The name Dylan is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Dylan is: Son of the wave, born near the sea, influence. Famous bearers: Welsh poet Dylan Thomas, American folk singer Bob Dylan. Trivia Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot Quotes "I moved here when I was like eight and she was really nice to me. Then she left. To the Academy." "You know you don't have to use your body to get everything you want." "I won't let you drown." "You don't have to be bad to go up against the good guy."